Confusion
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: Ed's gone missing. The Dojo are looking for him in a futile search. Meanwhile, a new courier is on the streets. Where's Ed? And who is this new kid?
1. Fun Time?

**Sorry I haven't had the time to write a story for Get Ed. But I do now so here it is! Also, if they're a little out of character, I'm sorry. I just haven't watched them in a while. So tell me if it needs improvement!**

**--**

"Ready guys?" Burn asked. They were getting ready for the once a year carnival. There were rides, games, food, and tents. People from all over gathered there. It was the best!

"We're ready!" Fizz replied.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ed exclaimed. This was his first time going. From what his friends told him, it was going to be a blast. He could barely wait to get there.

They were all wearing blue jeans. Ed was wearing a blue shirt, Deets a pink, Fizz a purple, Burn an orange, and Loogie a green. Ol' Skool wasn't going. He told them he was too old to be going to a place like that. They all knew it was just an excuse for being able to stay home by himself with peace and quiet.

They headed out the door. Burn in the lead. They each took their vehicles. It was faster. They got there a few minutes later. They decided to go later in the day so not very many people were there. There was still sunlight.

Loogie was now in the lead.

"So, are we splitting up or staying together?" Deets asked. When she turned around everone was gone. That answered her question. She sighed and walked off towards one of the rides. The Gravitron.

Ed and Burn stayed together. They went over to a ride that went in a complete circle.

"Wanna try this ride?" Ed asked.

"Sure!" They jumped onto the ride. It was called the Death Hoop. One great thing about this carnival is that no one had to buy tickets or wristbands. Rides were free to ride as much as you wanted.

Fizz went with Loogie. Loogie ran off into a purple and red tent. She followed after him. Once there, they became wide-eyed. There were animals of all sorts in cages. People were feeding them.

Fizz brought Loogie a cup of food and got one herself. They started feeding the animals. Loogie went straight to the monkies.

When Ed and Burn got off the ride, they felt woozy. They had gone around in complete circles and upside down at least twenty times. They smiled.

"Do it again?" Ed asked.

"Do it again!" Burn yelled. They got back on it.

Deets wobbled off the Gravitron and smiled. Her hair was, luckily, in a pony tail so it didn't get all messed up. Once she gained composure, she looked around. She spotted another ride called the Scramblers. She got onto it.

Fizz was trying her hardest to pull Loogie free. The monkey had grabbed his arm wanting more food and refused to let go. He was strong. The commotion caused everbody in there to leave. The man who ran the place was over by them.

"What did you do to him?!" Fizz yelled.

"I just asked him if he wanted a banana!" Loogie retorted.

"How'd that work out?" Dr. Pinch mumbled.

The man grabbed the monkey's arm and Loogie's arm and pulled. Finally, they pulled free and Loogie ended up with a bunch of hay in his hair.

"Now get out!" The man yelled. They ran out the tent and never looked back.

"Now what do you want to do?" Burn asked.

Ed looked around in thought. "Hey, let's check out that tent." The tent was orange and black. A mirror room, just what they needed in their state.

Deets looked around and spotted Fizz and Loogie a few ways off. She went over to thema dn noticed how tired they were.

"What happened to you two?" she asked.

"Long story," Fizz gasped.

"We're going to get some water. Monkey free." Dr, Pinch 'forced' Loogie over to a drink stand.

"Quick, let's go!" Fizz grabbed Deet's arm and they ran off to a far away ride. They ended up getting some food. Lots of caramel apples and funnel cakes.

Ed was the first to make it out of the mirror room. He's had enough. He wandered off, leaving Burn to suffer the room.

Ed spotted Loogie and went up to him.

"Why do you have hay in your hair?" he asked.

"I got in a fight with a monkey," Loggie answered bluntly. Ed didn't question nor deny it.

They went off towards a game stand before Burn came out of the mirror house.

"Um, Fizz, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Deets asked. It was getting late. The sun was setting. Fizz had stuffed herself with three funnel cakes, then rode the Gravitron and then the Scramblers.

"I...don't feel so good..." Fizz belched and held her hand on her stomach.

"Let's find the others." Deets and Fizz walked away.

They caught up with Loogie and Ed a few minutes later. They were running for their lives. Loogie had even more hay in his hair and on his clothes.

"What now?" Deets asked.

Burn walked up to them.

"Why didn't...you tell me...you weren't supposed to go back...there?" Ed gasped.

"The purple and red tent?" Fizz managed.

"Yes. That monkey can hold a grudge!" Loogie exclaimed.

"Not as much as the owner!" Dr. Pinch yelled.

"Okay guys, I think we're done. You all ready to head back home?" Burn asked. They nodded. "Okay, c'mon."

Fizz managed to get on her scooter and work it. Everyone else did too. They had gotten two feet when Fizz's watch beeped. Ol' Skool's face appeared.

"I got a last minute delivery," he said. They all groaned. "Tough day?"

"Yes," Deets mumbled.

"Well, too bad. Pick up and deliver this pakage to this point," a map appeared and started to blink. "It's just a boquet of roses. Ol' Skool out." His face disappeared and they groaned again.

"I'll take guys," Ed suggested.

"You sure?" Deets asked.

"Yeah. It'll take five minutes easy. See ya at the Dojo!" Ed turned his hoverboard around and drove away. The others went the rest of the way home.

--

"He's alone." Kora announced looking at a screen with a blinking dot on it.

"Good, send Spiker for the job." Bedlum laughed.

--

"Dojo deliveries!" Ed exclaimed. A woman opened the door and smiled. She took the roses and paid him. Ed sped away. It was totally dark now.

Spiker watched him out of the alleyway. He jumped out in front of Ed, making him crash. Ed's slammer skidded out of his reach.

Ed got up. "Spiker! What do you want?"

Spiker took a step forward. "You..."


	2. Expirement

**This is hard already...Oh well, time to check in on, as many have come to think, the damsel in distress. Or, Ed!**

**--**

"Ed's been taking an awefully long time for that delivery..." Deets said, walking away from the window. She had been looking out of it for about an hour now.

"Yeah, he should've been home an hour ago at least!" Fizz agreed. It was nightfall now and totally dark outside. Everyone was worried.

Ol' Skool came down the stairs for the first time since they got back to the Dojo. He looked around at all their worried faces and then noticed Ed wasn't with them. He grew serious.

"Where's Ed?" he tried to ask calmly.

"I wish we knew. He was going to deliver the pakage of flowers for us and, well, he..." Burn trailed off, afraid of Ol' Skool's reaction when he found out that they didn't know where Ed was. But of course Loogie had to continue it for him.

"He hasn't come back!" Loogie exclaimed. Ol' Skool's expression made them all almost visibly wince.

"For how long?" Ol' Skool rushed.

"About an hour," Deets replied.

"Okay, maybe he just took a detour. Or his board broke. Otherwise, he should be home by now for cerfew...I'll go search around town for him. As for you guys, try to get some sleep,"

They nodded and headed off for bed as Ol' Skool grabbed his board and helmet and left. It was a restless night for everyone.

--

Ed woke up and realized he was tied to a bed. He struggled but couldn't break free. Kora (is it Kora or Cora?) appeared.

"Stop struggling. It will hurt worse if you keep it up," she said.

"Let him struggle. The more pain the more entertainment for me," Bedlum said, comming out of the shadows behind her. The room they were in was totally dark. The only thing that was keeping things illuminated was the glow from Kora.

"Bedlum, I should've known. Let me go!" Ed grunted.

Bedlum pretended to think it over. "Hmm...No. I'm not done with you yet,"

Ed caught that. "And when you are...?"

Bedlum smirked. "You'll be free to go," Kora looked at him sort of confused. "But you won't want to," she got that.

"Shall I start the expirementation?" she asked.

Bedlum turned and started out of the room. "Start."

The next thing anyone in the tower heard was Ed's screams...

--

Ol' Skool got home late in the afternoon. Everyone was awake by now. They looked at him hopefully, but noticed he had no Ed with him.

"I looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found," he said.

"But where else could he be?" Burn asked.

"There _is_ one place I have yet to look..."

"Bedlum." They all said together. Ol' Skool nodded.

--

A long five hours went by and finally Kora appeared by Bedlum's chair with him in it. He smiled evilly when he saw her.

"It's done." she smiled.

"Perfect...Let me see him." Bedlum said. Kora nodded and led him to the room Ed was being kept in. He was asleep. Bedlum went up by the bed and looked down at him. The binds had been undone from Ed's wrists and ankles.

Bedlum smiled in appriciation and awe. Ed now had red-black hair in replace of his blue-black. His courier outfit was warped too. It was red in the places it had once been blue but was still black in the places it had originally been black. He even seemed a few skin tones darker as well. More tanned.

Ed yawned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, noticing Bedlum. He gave them a confused look. Bedlum was amazed. Even Ed's eyes had changed to the color of deep red (like in Static).

"Uh, who are you?" Ed asked.

Bedlam smiled. This worked out perfectly. He even had it all thought through this time. "I am your father. You work for me. It's late now so I shall explain everything once you wake up. Go to sleep now..."

Ed yawned and nodded. Once he was sure Ed was asleep, Bedlam latched a bracelett around his wrist.

As he was walking out of the room, he addressed Kora who was waiting outside it for him.

"You did well, Kora. Nice work."

"Did I just hear a complement?" she asked.

"Don't get used to it..." With that, he walked off for bed himself. Happily keeping in mind that his plan had worked out perfect.

_Now for phase two._

_--_

**I know, I know, short. Very short. But this was all I could think up for this chapter. Anyways, read and review!!**


	3. The New Guy

**Sorry it took so long. School is keeping me behind...**

**--**

In the morning, everyone at the Dojo gathered in the living room. Ol' Skool had called them there for a small meeting.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Since I don't want any of you to get hurt, nobody goes to Bedlam's tower...Yet. But we still need to keep our business, so power up."

Everyone did so and looked at him curiously as he pulled out a package.

"You need to deliver this to the town's radio factory."

"Without Ed?" Deets asked.

"You can do it,"

"What is it?" Fizz questioned.

"It's just a music box. They need one for every day and the factory that makes them was running late. That's why there are so many commercials on the DJ Di channel. So make it quick!"

"Oh...Got it Ol' Skool." Burn said taking the parcel. They grabbed their vehicles and rode away.

--

Ed was already up and Bedlam had explained everything to him. A little monitor started to beep and Bedlam looked at it and smiled.

"And here is your first chance. Take and deliver that package. The couriers that have it now are...the Dojo. Now go!" Bedlam explained.

Ed nodded and grabbed his hover board that Bedlam had specially made. He left, already powered up.

Once on the road, he knew exactly where to find them. He spotted them and hid behind a corner. When the Dojo passed, he made his move. He lashed out at breakneck speeds and snatched the package from Burn.

When Burn looked down, he was surprised to see that the package wasn't there.

"What the...Where's the package?" he asked. Everyone stopped.

Ed drove past them again and plastered a note to Fizz's vehicle. She spotted it and then read it, the others gathered around her.

"It says...Thanks for the package. Gotta be quicker than that to beat Bedlam." She read.

"Bedlam..." they said together.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be out here himself. He would've hired someone. Poor sap," Burn laughed.

"I wonder..." Deets mumbled.

"What?" Loogie asked.

"Nothing. Let's get that package back."

"Too late. By now, especially how fast that courier was going, he'd be there and delivered the package by now," Fizz sighed.

They got back onto their vehicles again and started back to the Dojo to tell Ol' Skool the bad news.

Ol' Skool had been waiting for them. "So, did you deliver the package?" he asked.

"No..." Deets mumbled.

"We can explain. There were these monkies, and they were flying! Then they swooped down and snatched the package before we could grab them," Loogie explained.

"Uh, huh..." Ol' Skool said.

"Actually, there was this courier. He apparently works for Bedlam. And he took the package before we even knew what happened." Fizz told him.

"Guys, guys, it's fine. This is part of my plan. Now, I want you to keep running into this courier, got it?"

"But he'll jack our packages!" Burn said.

"Okay, that doesn't matter yet. Just do this. For Ed."

"What does—"

"No questions. Just do it,"

"Okay..."

As they went back inside, one sentence played on their minds:

_Who is this new courier?_

--

**Lame, unexciting chapter. I'm trying okay? Anyway, still try to read and review.**


	4. Up to Date

**I have an excuse! I had a writer's block and many tests to 'study' for at school.**

**--**

The Dojo Couriers went through getting their packages stolen for about two weeks. There was still no sign of Ed.

Meanwhile, Ed with Bedlam had become even more like him. His training had become fiercer, he's become more of a bully and a jerk, and he's come to hate almost everyone he's seen.

Right now, Ed had his feet propped up on a table. He was sitting in a leather recliner. He reached out his hands into a bowl next to him. It was empty.

He opened his red eyes. "Crouch!"

Crouch came waddling in and looked at him. "Yes, your greatness?" he hated saying that, but Bedlam told him to do whatever Ed wanted. He was much more afraid of Bedlam than Ed.

"I need more chips."

"Can't you get them yourself?"

"Don't question me."

"Oh really? Why not? What can you do? You're just an evil little brat!"

In a flash, Ed had his still-blue slammer out and slashed it at Crouch. It cut his robotical arm off.

"That took forever to..." he started to grumble.

"Chips, now." Ed demanded.

Crouch snatched the bowl out of Ed's hands and walked away grumbling. Ed smirked, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. He propped his feet up on the table.

--

"So...How many packages have we lost so far?" Deets asked.

"About...twenty-two." Fizz answered. They all groaned.

The four couriers were sitting in the living room. They were so sick of losing all of their packages to this new kid. Ol' Skool had yet to tell them his plan.

He walked out of his room. He was holding a video camera.

"What's that for?" Burn eyed the thing curiously as Ol' Skool lied it down on the table.

"This is my plan. Part A." Ol' Skool replied bluntly.

"And...?" Loogie questioned.

"And you'll see."

Ol' Skool turned on the video camera and it flashed to a screen. It showed the four couriers with a package. In a flash, it was gone.

"Okay, so you're showing us our failure?" Deets groaned.

Ol' Skool ignored her. He rewound the tape and slowed it. They could see a vague movement dot grab the package and jet. He repeated the process but slower.

This time they saw a shape of a human. Sill too fast. He slowed it down really slow, paused it, then zoomed in. They gasped.

"Ed!"

--

**Sorry for the extremely short chapters...**


	5. Weird Static

**Okay, so I have no excuse. Just that I got bored of Get Ed reruns and stopped the story... I fully intend to get this baby up and running again! One more thing... Tell me if I got the character's right--still not sure if I've got them down yet!**

**--**

"Oh, Ed, I have a little present--" Bedlum stopped mid-sentence and looked around Ed's room. It was completely empty. "What? Kora!"

Kora showed up right beside him. "Yes?"

Bedlum pointed into Ed's empty room while looking at his female hologram. "Look in that room and tell me who's missing..." He growled through clenched teeth.

Kora glanced into the room, then crossed her arms. "It looks like Ed needs some discipline. My data suggests he isn't anywhere in the tower either. He's probably making trouble around town,"

"No! He might be caught or seen!"

"Well if someone would have dis--" Kora started but stopped when Bedlum glared at her.

"Say one more word and I'll shut you down for good..." She shrugged and disappeared. Bedlum frowned and went down to the computer room to check the monitors.

--

Meanwhile, the Dojo were still utterly shocked from the footage they saw. Loogie looked back at the screen again and laughed. Everyone looked up at him curiously.

"We got it all wrong, guys! That's not Ed! That's his evil twin, Eed, made by the monkies to help them take over the world!" He said, dancing around the monitors. Dr. Pinch hit him over the head to make him stop.

"Give it up, Loogie," Burn mumbled.

Ol' Skool took a closer look at the monitor, squinting. "Wait a second, guys. Loogie might be onto something..."

"What are you talking about, Ol' Skool?" Fizz asked.

"Are you saying that's not Ed?" Deets questioned, practically jumping out of her seat. The others following her lead, eyes bright with hope.

"No, that's definately Ed," And they're down. "But there's something different about him--and it's not just his clothes. See his eyes? They're red, not blue,"

"So what?"

"So maybe Bedlum did a little more to Ed than I feared..."

"Like what?"

"I think Bedlum messed with Ed's DNA structure causing it to be unstable and warp him... He's not himself," Ol' Skool looked at the picture of Ed again, unbelieving it. "At this rate, if we don't fix him soon, they'll be no turning back. It'll be permanent."

--

Ed walked through the city slurping a smoothie. He finished it and tossed it on the ground next to a dumpster, not bothering to pick it up. The dumpster saw this and glared at him.

"You again? How many times do I have to tell you to--" Ed took out his slammer and, in a flash, sliced off one of its lids. He put his slammer away, hopped on his hoverbored and sped away at top speeds, not saying a word--just smirking.

Ed's watch beeped and a hologram of Bedlum appeared. He seemed to be very angry but Ed just gave him a stupid smile and a short wave. "Hey Dad! Do you need another package to be delivered?"

"What do you think you're doing, Edward?" Bedlum seethed.

Ed looked around and shrugged. "I was thirsty so I got a smoothie. What's wrong?"

"Yes, there's something wrong! What did I tell you about leaving the tower without your gear? What if someone sees you?"

"Then, I'll just beat the snap out of them!" He punched his hand, smiling.

Bedlum growled, then sighed. "Get back to the tower right now,"

"But--"

"Now!" With that, the hologram disappeared. Ed just frowned and sighed, taking off even faster on his hoverboard. He was almost at the tower when something happened. His eyes widened and he slowed down a little. His eyes flashed from red to it's normal, natural blue.

_An image of a boy that looks exactly like him with blueblack hair and blue eyes, even a blue jumpsuit, flashed through his head. It was him and a younger girl with brown hair on their vehicles zooming through Sector 9. The girl seemed scared._

_In the next image, it was of him and the girl in a large mansion seemingly searching for something._

_The final image showed the girl giving him a weird-looking necklace. A large crystal-like thing on a chain. He was happy for it. "Thanks, Fizz!"_

Ed came to a complete stop right outside Bedlum's tower. He shook his head, then looked up at the tower, momentarilly forgetting why he was there. He mindlessly walked inside and, as soon as he was, it all came back to him and his eyes went back to red. He sighed and continued walking.

"Dad's gonna kill me..."

When he reached the main room that he figured Bedlum would be in, he stopped and waited, shaking. Bedlum turned around in his chair, angry-looking.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving, Edward?" Bedlum hissed.

Ed smiled shakily. "I didn't think I had to."

"Well you do,"

He shrugged. "Okay. Won't do it again. That solve that, right?" He yawned. "I'm beat. See ya tomorrow!"

"Hold it. We have to discuss your punishment... How about scrubbing the Riot Bots until they shine?"

"Aw, man! Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Alright... 'Night..."

--

**Yes? No? I have a twist!**


	6. Improvising

**Ooh, what great ideas are running through my head for this story... Yes! The Get Ed loving streak has returned! --Lol, ignore me, I'm wacky in the head. :P**

**--**

"This is the most boring job in the world..." Ed complained to himself as he continued to scrub down the current Riot Bot. He sighed, wiping his forehead, sitting back after he finished. He smiled, then looked down the line to see how many more were left. The smile left his face immediately and turned into a gawking frown. He was hardly half-way there. "Oh, what's the point?!"

Ed kicked the bucket of water by his feet, making it spill all over the floor.

"Oh, Edward, what was that noise?" Bedlum called from another room. Ed gasped and picked up the bucket.

"Nothing!"

"It better not be! You better get to work on those Riot Bots,"

"I'm on it."

Ed started to leave the room to fill up the bucket again when something caught his eye. "Huh?" He put down the now slightly-dented bucket and walked over to one of the Riot Bots. Z3R0. "Zero?" He said aloud, reading the name. The name struck him as familiar but he couldn't place it. Shrugging it off, he smirked and strolled around to the back, finding its switch and 'accidentally' turning it on. "Oops..."

Z3R0's eyes glowed and he looked down at Ed, smiling and instantly recognizing the young boy. The robot picked him up to see him face-to-face and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

But Ed took this as an attack and struggled to get free. He managed to loosen himself just enough to do a back flip off the robot after kicking the robot in the jaw. Z3R0 merely blinked, not comprehending this. It stared at Ed momentarily, wondering why he looked as if he were going to attack, then noticed that Ed had red-black hair and red eyes.

Z3R0 frowned, then sat down to tell the different-looking boy that he was safe.

Ed put his slammer away and walked up to the robot, completely unafraid. "You're cool-looking! I wonder…" He smiled to himself and glanced up at Z3R0. "Do you have a hose installed in you?"

Z3R0, completely understanding his words, nodded and held out his hands, palm-up. Water sprayed from them and blasted roughly at Ed. Ed sputtered, then shook himself remotely dry.

"I didn't mean spray me!" he yelled.

Z3R0 frowned and stopped the water as if to say 'sorry'.

Ed sighed and waved it off as no problem. He climbed onto the robot's back and smiled. "Alright! This is going to be much easier then! Zero, spray down those other Riot Bots," Z3R0 blinked, then instantly did so.

Ed flinched as every Riot Bot down the line fell over and crashed to the floor from the force of the blow. Sure, they were clean now, but possibly broken.

"Edward? What was that?" Bedlum called again, sounding closer.

"Nothing! Go away!" As if that didn't sound suspicious.

"I'm coming to check on you," Bedlum said in a dangerous voice.

Ed nervously looked back and fourth. He jumped down and tossed a wet rag to Z3R0. "See ya, Zero!" He ran directly pass Bedlum and quickly down the hallway, muttering as he passed by, "They're clean!"

Bedlum frowned and looked inside the Riot Bot room. His jaw dropped at the site of all the broken robots, then he growled. "Edward!!"

When Bedlum stormed out of the room Z3R0, who had acted as if he were deactivated, cautiously made his way out of the room to make sure Ed was safe.

--

Ed panted as he grabbed his hover board quickly and left the tower, not even bothering to power-up. That was something Bedlum had always told him to do before he left the building; to power-up so it would be harder to recognize him, but he left that part out.

As he made his way down the street, he slowly started to relax. A smile slowly crept across his face. "That was fun!"

His watch beeped and he frowned, wondering if he should answer it or not. Unwillingly, a hologram of Bedlam showed up anyway and Ed gave him a shaky smile. Bedlum just glared at him.

"Uh, s-sorry about t-the Riot B-bots…" Ed stuttered. He was thoroughly afraid now. Not only had he possibly wrecked a whole line of good robots, he ran away from his punishment.

Bedlum started to grit his teeth, then smiled dangerously calm. "Oh, it's no problem, Edward,"

"Really?" Ed instantly perked up.

"Yes. And I would like you to pick up a package for me in Sector 9 right away. You'll know where to take it once you get it,"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Good-bye…" The image of Bedlum faded away into the small watch. Ed turned and sped off to Sector 9 with an almost nice smile on his warped features.

"You're just going to let him get away with it?" Cora asked astonished.

Bedlum smiled. "Of course not. Send Spiker to Sector 9…" With that, he walked away.

--

"Hey, that weird symbol's moving again guys!" Loogie exclaimed, pointing to the screen. It had been hours since it last moved and everyone except Loogie had been napping on the couch. They instantly awoke and Burn walked up to the screen.

"He's heading to Sector 9. Let's power-up and head out guys," Burn ordered and they did what they were told. When everyone was ready, they hopped on their vehicles and took off.

Fizz shuddered. "Why does it have to be Sector 9?"

"You're not still scared of that place are you?" Deets asked.

"N-no…"

Deets rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just think of the reason why we're going there,"

Fizz thought about them trying to convince Ed to remember them and shuddered again, frowning. She remembered the last time they tried that—and it didn't end very well. She just looked up at Deets. "Gee, thanks…"

--

Z3R0 followed quickly behind his old friend to Sector 9. He could've sworn he saw something out of the corner of his robotical eye following Ed.

When Ed entered Sector 9, he instantly started to feel a sense of danger. The hair on his neck stood on end. But he continued on through, looking for anyone with a package to deliver him.

The instant he got to a certain part, however, he slowed to a stop. He was facing a run-down building that looked to have been made of metal. He felt a small connection to this place somehow but couldn't figure it out.

That's when his eyes flashed blue and images shot through his head.

_The boy he saw yesterday with the blue-black hair, blue eyes, and a blue courier outfit was standing next to a girl with blonde hair and a pink courier's outfit. They were in some sort of dome. The girl was banging on the door, begging to be let out._

_In the next scene, he and the girl were standing outside an unusually quiet party. They were talking and smiling with each other and he felt nervous. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by seeing a spy bot._

_The same boy was sitting in a chair in a room of Belum's tower. Bedlum was standing next to him with a remote. He was strapped to the chair as he looked up and saw the same girl tied to a wall through plexiglass. Every time Bedlum would press the button, the girl would be electrocuted. He, in the image, struggled and yelled at him to stop. "Deets!!"_

Ed snapped out of it when something hit him in the back of the head. He fell off his board and onto the ground. Turning, he rubbed his head and gasped.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The robot took a dangerous step forward. "My name is Spiker…"

--

**Heh heh, I wanted to find a scene where Ed and Deets were kissing, but I couldn't remember one where that happened. Well, I do kind of… But I don't exactly remember what happened… I remember when she kissed him on his cheek and he did some sort of back flip on his board or something. Oh well, I hope what I gave what alright anyway.**


	7. Getting Together

Just so you know, I'm not doing the static visions in any specific order

**Just so you know, I'm not doing the static visions in any specific order.**

**--**

"Spuh-Spyker? What do you want?" Ed asked. His eyes returned to normal and the cloud fogging his mind faded. He shook his head, then looked back up at the robot and smirked. "Because I'm kinda busy here,"

"I am here to destroy you." Spyker responded.

"Pfft, I can take you easy!" Ed grabbed for his slammer only to find that it wasn't there. He spun around and spotted it a few yards away. It must've dropped when he fell. There was no way he'd make it to it in time.

"Not without your weapon,"

"I don't need it," His voice was tainted with so much certainty that he almost even convinced himself.

Spyker was unphased. "Let's see about that." He shot out at the boy with great speed, catching him off-guard. Ed barely managed to duck and roll just in time. Once on the ground, he swiped at the robot's feet which only made Spyker wobble a bit before turning around.

Ed did a back flip to distance himself from Spyker's deadly grip. Then, he turned and ran in hopes of getting his slammer.

The red-eyed boy jumped and skidded to his slammer. He just barely touched it when Spyker slammed his foot down on his hand. Ed yelled out in pain and pulled back his hand. Spyker kicked the slammer even further away and picked Ed up by his arm.

"Your demise is obvious," Spyker mused.

Ed merely used his other arm to swish it in front of his face. "Your breath stinks," Spyker scowled. "Oh yeah, you mind putting me down? My arm's starting to fall asleep,"

Before Spyker could react, Ed kicked him where his stomach would be and knocked him back, forcing him to drop him. Ed took this to his advantage and shot around and slammed his foot down on the back of the robot's back, knocking it down. He then brought his foot down again to attack, but Spyker grabbed it just before it hit and twisted it, sending Ed flying backwards.

Ed hit the ground hard and slowly stood, rubbing his head. _Man, he's tough…_ He looked up at the robot coming after him. "But I'm tougher!" They hit each other head-on which sent Ed back to the ground again. Spyker only stumbled backwards again.

Z3R0 managed to finally make it to Sector 9. He had lost Ed a few ways back, but caught up quickly. He stomped through the wasteland after his friend.

--

"Bedlam?" Cora started.

"Yes, Cora?" Bedlam asked.

"Won't Spyker destroy Ed completely? Ed isn't that strong without his friends' help or that slammer of his,"

"Trust me, Cora, with his new corrupted DNA, he is much stronger than before. He's smarter and stronger and able to take more attacks. But Spyker will be able to teach him a lesson,"

"Oh, I get it."

--

"We're almost there, guys!" Burn told them.

"I wonder what Ed could be doing in Sector 9 anyway," Deets said.

"Who knows? All I know is that that place is creepy!" Fizz added.

"I hope he's okay,"

"Yeah, me too," Burn and Fizz said at the same time as the four of them continued on.

--

Ed was panting hard. He glanced over at his slammer. If he got to it, he would have this fight in the bag. Unfortunately, Spyker was aware of this and every time Ed went for it, he would get to it faster and knock it away.

He needed a plan.

Ed looked at Spyker who seemed to be perfectly fine aside from a few wires hanging out. This was going well. _Who is this guy anyway? And why is he fighting me?_ Ed frowned to himself._ If he wants the package, he could have it already!_

He straightened himself realizing that this was probably the entire reason he was fighting this guy. "Hey, if you want that package, you can have it. I've already gotten Bedlam up the ranks so one little package won't matter," He smirked. "Besides, I can probably just steal it back before you make it to the place,"

"I am not here to deliver a package. I'm here to destroy you," Spyker responded blandly.

"Why?"

"I was ordered to,"

"By who?"

"Mr. Bedlam."

"What?!" Ed was shocked. He knew his 'father' was harsh, but _this_? He actually sent a deadly robot after him? Just because he ran from some stupid punishment and knocked over some robots? This guy could kill him or at least do some serious damage! "Talk about a harsh punishment…" Ed mumbled.

"It's about to get even harsher…" Spyker started to charge after Ed again. Ed covered his face and braced himself for this head-on attack that he knew would hurt.

"Ed!!"

He looked up, slightly lowering his guard, and looked away. What he saw confused him. There were four couriers that he knew were from Dojo Deliveries running after him and calling his name. They were telling him to watch out, but their words were far from his mind. All he wanted to know now is why two of them were from his vision.

Spyker rammed into him, striking his stomach with his arm.

Ed skidded back and fell to his knees, holding his stomach and coughing.

"Ed!" The girl in pink reached him first. She kneeled down next to him and lifted up his chin to look into his pained eyes. "Are you okay?"

What a stupid question. Ed wanted to mock her about it and tell her that he was certainly not okay, but found the image in his head stopping him. "You're…Deets?"

"You remember me?" By now the others had gathered around him with shocked expressions on their faces. Not only because he remembered her name, but because of the way he looked. His form seemed totally different from before.

Ed shook his head and hesitantly stood, wincing in pain. "No. I mean…I saw you in my…vision. I called you Deets,"

"Oh…"

"Why are you Dojo couriers here anyway?"

"We're here to help you!" Burn informed him.

Loogie got in a fighting stance and looked around. "Yeah, so where are those monkies?" Ed just blinked and everyone groaned.

Burn grabbed Ed's wrist. "C'mon, Ed, we gotta get out of here before Spyker attacks again,"

Ed instantly pulled his wrist away and back up from the group. "I don't know how you know my name, why you're helping me, or how you know that robot. But I can handle this on my own, so go away."

"Well, his looks might've changed, but he's the same old Ed," Deets remarked with her arms crossed.

Spyker pulled out a small glass orb and looked at the four members of the Dojo. "Bedlam thought you might come here…" He tossed the orb and it broke in the middle of them, releasing a large bubble-like thing that entrapped them.

"What is this thing?" Burn growled.

"It's a hyper crystallized sphere. It's used as a containment unit for top-rank objects. It can't be broken from the inside or the outside," Fizz explained.

"…So how do we get out?"

"We need to get a shard of one of the pieces of the mini sphere that Spyker through. It's the only thing that can penetrate it,"

"And how do we do that?"

Fizz looked down at the few pieces of orb that lay mere feet away and frowned. "That I don't know…"

"Perfect!"

--

Z3R0, if he could feel this emotion, is pretty ticked. He was completely lost in this stupid Sector 9 and couldn't find any signs of Ed or Spyker.

--

Meanwhile, Ed turned his attention back to Spyker, caring less about the situation the other couriers were in. Spyker studied the position the boy was in. Ed was painfully trying to catch his breath, he stopped holding his stomach but Spyker knew that was the cause of his breathing troubles, and he had cuts and scrapes over him. On the other hand, Spyker only had a couple wires protruding from his form and one of the metal bars on his arm was out of place.

Ed was sure to be defeated with this next few shots.


	8. Forming a Plan

Wooh

**Wooh! Go Jags and go chapter 8!**

**--**

Ed did a back flip three times, and then was forced to jump back again in order to barely escape the metal claws of Spyker himself.

Ed jumped onto the robot's back and sent him into the ground. He then quickly made it off before Spyker got up and distanced himself from the angry bot.

But in order to do that, he had to turn and run, which was _not_ a good idea. Spyker was faster than expected and turned and rammed into the poor red-eyed boy. Ed landed roughly on the ground next to the crystallized sphere that held the trapped Dojo couriers.

"Ed! Get up! Spyker's coming!" Burn half-ordered half-begged him.

Ed managed to raise himself up to his knees and take in a little of the air he lost. When he felt ready enough, he wiped his forehead and shakily stood in a fighting position across from Spyker.

Spyker, however, was enjoying this much more than him or anybody else for that matter. Sure, he was missing his right arm, had some loose bolts, and wires were protruding from many spots, but by the looks of it he was winning.

Ed once again glanced over to the spot he thinks his slammer lays. He wasn't totally sure though. Last time, Spyker had knocked it across the field and over a couple of large piles of garbage. If Ed ever had the chance to go and find it, he hoped to anyone that it wasn't in a garbage pile. There was no way he would find it in time then.

He looked back at his opponent and a small part of him was surprised at how much damage he was actually able to make on the advanced robot. That's when something caught his eye.

Two especially long and important wires were hanging loosely down from Spyker's neck like a broken necklace.

Ed smiled to himself. He just might have a chance to grab his slammer after all. All he needed now was to get the timing right.

"Are you still ready to fight?" Spyker asked.

Ed smirked and puffed up. "You bet. Bring it on."

"Ed!" Deets groaned, calling his bluff.

"Whatever you say…" Spyker ran forward again, intending to give him another head butt. But instead, Ed jumped at the last moment and grabbed onto his neck and sat on his back in a piggy-back-like fashion.

Ed worked quickly. He grabbed the two wires, looped them inside Spyker, then back out, and tied the ends together.

As soon as he finished, he kicked off Spyker's back and started to make a run for it in the direction of where he hoped his slammer would be.

Spyker turned to chase after him again, but froze. He glanced down at himself in confusion as sparks began coming from the chest and neck part of his body. He twitched a little, then fell to the ground; paralyzed, but not deactivated.

"Where is it?" Ed fussed as he frantically searched every part of the area for his beloved—and very much needed—slammer. He could hear Spyker gaining his senses back and chasing after him.

He spotted it.

The boy ran and jumped onto his slammer, smiling as he was finally able to grab it in his own hands. As soon as he sat up, still smiling at his weapon, his eyes once again flashed blue as visions clouded his sight.

_He, in his blueblack hair, blue-eyed, and blue suited attire was crawling on the balcony of some sort of football field. An orange-suited boy with brown eyes followed after him as he was carefully watching Ed to make sure he didn't fall._

_In the next scene, he and the same brown-eyed boy are standing in another familiar place around the rest of the people. The brown-eyed boy holds up an empty box, looking confused, while Ed walks up behind him smirking and holding a triangle-shaped slug-thing._

_Finally, he and the orange-suited courier are speeding towards a DNA Deliveries van. The other boy rushes forward and there's a scream as he's taken away by flight. The others came up and Ed exited a garbage-thing. "They took Burn!"_

Then, someone stomped up from behind Ed and picked him up.

--

**Wow, what a sucking ending-sentence. And, wow, what was that: 'a triangle-shaped slug-thing'? Oh and 'Ed exited a garbage-thing'? Man, I suck at wording these things…**


	9. Z3R0 vs Spyker, Round 1

**Hm…Let's see what I can think up for this one…**

**--**

Ed yelled in surprise but was too worn-out to do anything. He felt as if he were being squeezed to death. Ed was in such pain from being man-handled right after harshly battling Spyker that he didn't even stop to consider that this robot was much bigger than Spyker.

The robot, apparently sensing Ed's distress, gently put him down onto the ground and took a step back to give him air.

Ed slowly turned around to face his 'attacker' and gasped. "Zero!" Then, his happiness disappeared and he backed away some. "Wait…Did Dad send you, too?"

Z3R0 gave him a strange look, and then shook his head. Ed let out his breath and smirked, looking at the Riot Bot happily. "Maybe this could work out after all…" He picked up his slammer that had fallen when he was lifted from the ground moments before and patted it in his hand thoughtfully.

After a few more moments, the two heard a small sizzling sound coming dangerously closer to them.

"Oh no, Spyker!" Ed mumbled under his breath. Then his confidence returned as he looked back at the larger robot. "Zero, would you mind doing me a little…favor?"

The robot smiled and nodded its head in understanding. Ed smirked. "Great! Now, you know Spyker, right?" Another nod, slower this time. "I need you to take him out for me. He's the reason I'm so banged up right now."

The Riot Bot nodded once more and ran around the corner to find Spyker. Ed chased after him to watch the show. By the time he reached the other side of the garbage pile, Spyker was already trying to get past Z3R0 in attempt at getting at Ed.

Ed took this time to power up in his red and black courier outfit. You know, just in case this fight made a turn for the worst.

He slowly made his way over to a perched up hover-car and leaned against it, making sure he was still far away from Spyker and Z3R0's fight. He let himself slide to the ground and his eyelids drooped a little—the force of the fight finally getting to him. He winced a little as he shifted position. There was no way he was going to let himself pass out. Not now.

Ed shook his head and looked back over to where the two robots were now commenced in a fight.

So far, Z3R0 has managed to only do very minimal damage considering his size and his weapons. This made Ed nervous. If Z3R0 couldn't beat Spyker, he doubted he could.

Spyker jumped and slashed at the Riot Bot's supposedly impenetrable armor with his one arm, slicing right through to the wires inside. Z3R0 managed to take Spyker by his body and slam his against the ground where many more dangerously haywire wires came undone. The smaller robot started attacking in random directions, whether they were near Z3R0 or not.

Spyker's vision was now disabled.

It was almost funny, Ed thought, watching the powerful robot lash out blindly in random directions. But finally Spyker was able to gain control of himself and slow to a stop to listen.

Z3R0 didn't catch what he was doing and charged. At the last second, Spyker leapt over the Riot Bot, turned around in mid-air, then screeched his claws down Z3R0's back, showing more wires.

The Dojo couriers, who were close by and watching this entire thing, and Ed, who was still unsure on who would win this fight, had to cover their ears from the sound.

When Ed finally opened his eyes, he noticed Spyker tripping the highly slowed-down Z3R0. Even with his newfound blindness, Spyker could still hear the large clompy robot's every movement.

Z3R0 slowly stood and started to charge toward Spyker again, but was majorly slowed down.

"What's wrong with him?" Loogie asked.

"Z3R0's motor skills are shot. Spyker hit a few essential wires." Fizz explained. Everyone nodded numbly, just as confused on how Spyker was still winning this fight.

Ed nodded too, hearing Fizz's explanation. He was staring at the robots. But something was starting to slowly replace his fear—excitement. He couldn't explain it. But for some reason, he no longer wished for either robot to win or lose, merely for them to fight. This all amused him.

A smile slowly crept across his face.

Deets caught sight of Ed smiling and was about to ask him why he was so happy, when a thought struck her mind and something in the pit of her stomach ached.

"No…" The smile on Ed's face was almost an exact replica of one you would find on Bedlam's.

Ed's smile quickly disappeared as another vision entered his head. Deets caught this too and got tapped the other couriers.

"Guys, look!" Deets exclaimed pointing to the now blue-eyed boy with his eyes shot wide open staring into space.

"What's wrong with him?" Fizz asked, amazed.

"I think…" Burn thought back to something he remembered hearing Ol' Skool say, "I think he's having a vision,"

"What?!"

"Just wait and watch, guys…" Burn answered, looking back to his warped friend. He sincerely hoped this meant what he though it did.

_Ed, clad in his blue couriers outfit, blueblack hair, and blue eyes, was in the park. Sitting on the bench was a green-suited boy with black hair and green eyes, a puppet on his hand. The black-haired boy's head seemed to be growing larger and larger._

_Ed and the brown-eyed courier from before enter the Dojo and walk up to Fizz, Deets, and the green-suited courier. The place is a place. The boy holds up a candy bar and tons of hover-squirrels come through the vents and attack._

_In the last scene, Ed and the others are standing outside. Burn and the green-suited courier are fighting. A bunch of clowns pull up and the puppet-handed boy races to them. Ed frowns and tries to stop him. "Wait, Loogie!"_

"Hey, I think he's snapping out of it!" Fizz pointed out. Ed shook his head, blinked twice, and his eyes returned back to red. He merely frowned and looked back to the robot fight, awkwardly realizing that the Dojo couriers were watching him.

Though every few seconds, he glanced at their familiar faces.


	10. Z3R0 vs Spyker, Round 2, vs Ed

**That's it, I've done them all. Every single one of them and Ed **_**still**_** doesn't get the full point. Sheesh, now I have to keep writing, the worse possible thing in the entire world! (haha, bored sarcasm, who doesn't have it?)**

**--**

All he could think now was that this was completely and utterly ridiculous.

Bedlam had sent in a spy bot about an hour ago to see how the fight was going. But what he saw wasn't Ed against Spyker; it was one of his own bots against another of his bots! This infuriated him.

"Cora!" Bedlam yelled. Cora popped up next to him. He pointed to the screen in front of him showing the two robots fighting while Ed lay on the side-lines. "Tell me why that Riot Bot is out there destroying Spyker."

Cora looked at the screen, and then shrugged. "I don't know, sir. Robots are normally in Crouch's area," She hid her smile. "Maybe you should ask him,"

"Hm… Good idea. Crouch!!"

The short, unstable robot came into the room then. He was rushing, but as soon as he saw Bedlam's angered face, he instantly wished he hadn't even heard him yell his name.

"Y-yes, Mr. Bedlum, sir?" Crouch mumbled.

Bedlam showed him the screen. "Why are both of _my_ robots fighting each other? Why is that one"—pointing to Z3R0—"even out there?!"

Crouch frowned. It took him a second to remember, but soon it all came rushing back to him and his toaster popped (why is there always toast in there??).

"Oh… Mr. Bedlam, look! That Riot Bot is Zero. You know, the one Ed reprogrammed and helped him escape that one time? Ed must've found him again and turned him on, so the Riot Bot probably went after him," He stood there, feeling proud of himself…until he poked his eye open to see the shaking-with-rage Bedlam standing in front of him with only one target to center said rage.

Bedlam banged his fist on the top of Crouch's head, making the short robot dance around with stars flying around his head.

"How did he remember _that exact robot_?!" Bedlam fumed. Cora, who had been floating on the sidelines, enjoying seeing Crouch get his toaster handed to him, frowned instantly. She meant to leave, but Bedlam turned on her too quickly and she knew it was best on her part if she didn't try it now. "You did the operation! You said he couldn't remember anything!"

"Y-yes, sir. He can't remember anything at a-all. I d-don't know how he, uh, found Zero," Cora stuttered. "Maybe by luck?" It was a long shot guess and she knew it wouldn't work, but she had to say something.

What shocked her—and Crouch, who's head finally stopped spinning—was the fact that Bedlam was now laughing. They looked at each other, then back at him, both thinking he finally lost it.

"Mr. Bedlam, s-sir? What's so funny?" Crouch finally gained the courage to ask.

"Look." Bedlam pointed to the screen. Both robots were shaking madly. They would fall by their next hit—no matter how small or weak that hit would be. But that, of course, was not what caught any of their eyes.

It was Ed charging forward to deliver that hit to both of them!

--

The Dojo were completely shocked. Ed got up, ignoring his own pain, with a mixed look of joy, helplessness, and _evil_.

The red-eyed boy activated his slammer and held it out in front of him long-ways, charging towards the unknowing bots.

There was a loud slicing sound, like metal scraping metal, and everyone stopped in their tracks.

Ed spun around with that same smirk on his face that made even the Dojo members shudder. He slipped the slammer back into his belt and watched as both Z3R0 and Spyker fell to the ground—spilt half-way through their torsos.

Deactivated and defeated.

"Ha! Too easy!" Ed gloated and slowly made his way over to Z3R0's form. "Thanks for beating him down for me, Zero. But this chance was too good to pass up."

"Ed! Why…What did you do that for?!" Fizz asked as the boy walked past their crystallized sphere.

"Yeah, Zero was helping you!" Deets shouted. She never thought she could get this angry at Ed. None of them did. But they were and each of them wanted nothing better to do than to tell him out or beat some sense into his warped self.

"Pfft, who cares?" Ed scoffed.

"You and Zero were best friends," Burn argued.

"Yeah, likes pods in a pea," Loogie added.

Dr. Pinch looked at him. "Don't you mean 'peas in a pod'?"

"Not the way I eat them."

Ed ignored the green-eyed boy and his catfish puppet. Instead, he focused his attention to Burn and his last statement.

"We _were_ friends."

Ed lifted up a larger piece of a shard of the orb. They were still shocked. Deets was the first to break their silence.

"So does this mean we're not still your friends?" she asked quietly.

Ed tossed the shard at the sphere and it tore into it. The crystallized sphere disintegrated like a hologram and the four inside dropped to the ground—free.

The warped boy looked them each directly in the eyes. "No." Before turning and walking away.

None of them had the strength to—or really wanted to at this point—go after him.

They all now knew that Ed was truly evil.


	11. Hope and Inspiration

"_Okay, so let's get up to date here on the 411._

_The Dojo Couriers are dropping like stones in the ranks while Bedlam just keeps goin' up, up, up._

_Meanwhile, Ed seems to have gone off on the wrong side of the world._

_It doesn't look too good for team Dojo._

_This is DJ Di—signing off."_

Fizz sighed and switched off the small radio as static replaced the usual DJ Di channel. She slowly made her way back to the couch with the others. Everyone was slumped back in the room, the television off, powered down, their thoughts so confusing the mere voices in their heads almost seemed to break free at some points and fill the room.

Ol' Skool was gone. He left a few minutes ago, telling them he'd be back soon, but none of them fully registered it anyway. They're all too sad.

_How could Ed do this?_ Deets thought slowly. She sighed, shook her head, and walked off to take a nap in her room.

_Ed knows better than that… He can fight this._ Burn smiled inwardly. He sat back, put his hands behind his head, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I hope Ed's alright._ Even Loogie was feeling strained from all the tension in the room. His normally loopy thoughts pushed aside for the moment for more important thoughts, like how the heck they were going to get themselves out of this one. Dr. Pinch lied on the couch arm at his side, quiet, motionless.

Fizz slumped back even more in her seat on the couch before standing up._ There's got to be a way to fix this._ She looked to the door Ol' Skool left through on his old fashioned skateboard. _Ol' Skool will know what to do…_ She headed to the garage to do the one thing she knew to do to distract herself.

--

Ol' Skool stopped at the front of a large, seemingly unimportant building. He grabbed his board and stepped inside. As he made his way down an elevator, the entire building looked different now. More high-tech.

A large container of some sort was set in the center of this new room—impossible to see inside of it. Computer monitors and keyboards surrounded the room away from the elevator.

As Ol' Skool slowly strolled through the room, so many memories buzzing through his head, he knew that this place was designed for exactly one purpose:

To create an electrogentically designed super-human. Ed.

But Ed was more than that. He was special, different—not just some testube experiment or creation. When he and Bedlam used to work together and started their experiments to create the ultimate life form, Ed wasn't even close to what they expected. And, though Bedlam might have been disappointed, Ol' Skool knew their experiment was a complete success—better maybe.

He loves Ed as his own son. He worries for the boy—especially now. But Ol' Skool knows that deep down, there's still hope left for the corrupted boy.

There's always hope.

The old sensei brushed his hands over the keyboard, dust flowing gently into the air. He blew it all away and pressed a large green button. Every monitor flickered on and the high-tech room started buzzing with activity as Ol' Skool began his hypothesis.

--

Ed popped his head in Bedlam's room. He'd been called here as soon as he returned to the tower. As soon as he spotted the red and black clad man, he strolled in and stopped a short distance away.

He was no longer afraid of Bedlam. Actually, he felt a strange, growing sensation. Not like the one he felt in Sector 9, but stronger. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet. But it was kind of scaring him.

At least his fear for Bedlam went away.

Well, now that he thought about it, glaring at the back of his 'father', he couldn't figure out what had been so intimidating in the first place. He was just a normal human with minor, unimportant power over a single city. Not to mention his skills as a fighter, but Ed knew he could beat him easily with his hands tied behind his back.

"Hello, Edward," Bedlam turned, and if Ed could see past those dark glasses, he'd know there was a glint in them. "I saw what you did today. Very good,"

"Yeah, why'd you send that piece of scrap after me anyway?" Ed had to hold back his growl.

"I wanted to test your skills—not to mention the fact that you completely disobeyed me."

"So what?"

Bedlam's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Are you sassing me?"

Ed smirked and folded his arms. "I dunno. You're supposed to be a genius, you figure it out." No. Definitely not afraid anymore.

Bedlam growled and turned away. "That will cost you. Let's see what sort of punishment I should give you this time…" He looked up and saw that in the reflection of the tinted windows in front of him showed Ed moving his hand in a talk-to-much motion and moving his lips with it in a mocking style. He spun around quickly and Ed instantly stopped.

"Don't be so quick to let your guard down, Edward. I am still your superior and could still destroy you."

"Pfft… I'd like to see you try…" Ed mumbled.

"What was that?"

Ed locked eyes with Bedlam, a completely serious look on his face—yet still mocking. "I said I'd like to see you try,"

Bedlam growled again. He would love more than anything to destroy Ed limb-from-limb right now, but he turned away in anger and took a deep breath.

No, now wasn't the time. It would be better to keep Ed on his side as long as possible. His plans still weren't complete yet.

"Go to bed and get some rest, Edward." Was all he said and Ed turned and swiftly walked out of the room. Cora appeared beside Bedlam and blinked at how angered her Master was.

"Why didn't you just fight him?" she asked.

"Because my plans are not yet complete, Cora," Bedlam seethed, angry slowly seeping away.

"I see… There's something different about him, though, don't you think? Maybe messing with his DNA wasn't such a smart idea after all,"

"Quiet!"

Cora shrugged and faded away. Bedlam rubbed his temples as a growing headache forced its way to his head. What Cora said was right. He knew there was a large chance that Ed's DNA would be corrupted and that his mind would become confused. It was a large move, but it was his only chance to get Ed on his side.

But if Ed was no longer afraid of him… He could be in for some serious trouble.

--

The middle of the night. Everyone in Progress City is sound asleep. The Dojo Couriers, Ol' Skool—who had fallen asleep on the keyboard's monitors at the lab—and Bedlam.

That is until, a shrill scream sounded throughout the entire tower.

One Bedlam—who was jolted awake—instantly recognized as none other than Ed's.

--

**I think the lab was destroyed in 'Static' but I don't care. Let's just pretend—for this story at least—that it wasn't, okay? By the way, in case anyone was wondering, this story takes place after 'Static' and 'Locked' but before 'Ex Machina'.**


	12. Power Surge

**Ooh, I wonder who's gonna help our Eddy-boy out now, huh? Guess we'll all just have to wait and see! Oh, yeah, you remember how I said this took place before Static? Well, it sort of does, except they all know about the Machine.  
**

**--**

Their eyes shot open. Each at the same time. None of them had nightmares or, for their knowing, any specific reason for being jolted awake. But someone, somewhere, was in trouble.

And the Dojo couriers knew it was Ed.

--

"What's wrong with him?!" Bedlam yelled over the boy's shrill screaming. Ed lay on his bed, eyes closed tightly, screaming his lungs out for no apparent reason. His eyes opened and they looked like they did when he used his optigogs.

Cora's mainframe was being intercepted by his wail so her form was sketchy. The lights even flickered throughout the tower.

"I'm not sure! His vital signs are normal… Wait! There's something wrong with—" Cora started.

"What?!"

"I said there's something wrong with his—"

"What?!" Bedlam felt as though his ears were about to explode. He saw his artificial intelligence hologram's lips move but no sound come out. Her voice wasn't loud enough to break the wall of corrupting screams. Or maybe he was just gong def.

By glancing outside, he could see the entire city glowing on and off. Cora's system shut down and she disappeared.

Suddenly, without warning, the scream grew higher, louder, then abruptly stopped. The lights in the entire city and inside the tower shut off instantly, like a massive power surge. All at once.

Ed dropped back into his bed, his eyes closed, panting harshly, but completely unconscious as Bedlam quickly rushed him to med bay.

--

In the lab, Ol' Skool was slumped back in the chair. After watching that scary show that just took place he knew something bad just happened—or was probably still happening. He knew with no doubt that it had to do with Ed. His Ed. No time for rest now.

Just moments before, all the systems inside the lab fizzed and erupted with overwhelming power. Ol' Skool was completely surprised the container didn't explode into bits and shards. Everything in the lab was complete chaos—even though it seemed fine now—except for the pallet that contained Ed's DNA signature. That stayed perfectly fine.

Glowing ever so slightly a deep shade of red.

--

In Sector 9, Dr. Hong stood atop a pile of garbage. A frown was set deep in his features as he watched the sight before him die down. And what exactly was that sight?

The Machine.

The portal into the Machine cannot open unless opened by someone with Ed's exact DNA signature with his Link. Bit the portal opened—Dr. Hong dared not to venture to close to it—and the entire machine glowed a faint red, instead of its normal blue.

Something bad—no, catastrophic—was happening. All because of his old 'friend' Bedlam. He had done something to Ed and it was time he set things right.

Dr. Hong headed off toward the lab where he knew he would find Ol' Skool. Where he knew he and himself could find _something_, some bit of hope left underneath all this tyranny, to fix Ed and the future.

Or else there is no future.

--

The Dojo crew was already on their way. They now figured out why they were each jolted awake. Something was wrong with the Machine.

Worse yet something was wrong with Ed.

The Creator (the person who controls the machine is called that, right?) said that Ed was the main link to the machine. She also said that they were links as well. So they knew something bad had to be going on if even they were alerted to it.

"Why is the city so dark?" Burn asked, squinting against the pitch blackness of the night. Even with his headlights, it still seemed too dark.

Fizz glanced around. "I don't know. Maybe there was a power surge?"

"Why would there be a power surge?" Deets questioned.

"Maybe the monkeys finally took over?" Loogie suggested, half-heartedly.

Dr. Pinch put his head up. "Don't be ridiculous! We all know the hover squirrels would be the ones to take over."

Fizz merely shrugged, unknowing the true answer, but knowing it couldn't be good.

Almost there. They were heading to the lab where Ol' Skool said he would be. None of them were sure what help they could actually provide, but it was better than just sitting back without doing anything.

As soon as they reached the door and walked inside they were shocked to see…

"Crouch?!"

--

Bedlam frowned as he walked out of the medical room. He decided it was best to let the corrupted boy sleep for now. But something was bothering him... After checking all of Ed's vital signs, he still couldn't find the problem. Not even the one Cora was trying to tell him about before she shut down.

He entered the main large room (you know, where the gene splicer is?) and typed in some buttons. Maybe this time the machine wouldn't try to electricute him while trying to turn Cora back on.

The machine started up, then the familiar face of the artificial life form known as Cora showed up. He spun once, stretched, then smiled to Bedlam.

"What took you so long?" She asked in that usual cocky voice.

"Quiet," Bedlam rubbed his temples as a headache began to form. "Tell me what you were about to say about Ed's screaming before you went off-line,"

Her smirk instantly changed into a frown. "Where is he now? Did he stop screaming?"

"He's in med-bay. And, yes, he stopped screaming about two hours ago. What is it?" His famous short-temper was starting to get the best of him now. He felt as if Cora was keeping important information from him and that was completely unacceptable.

"Okay...that's a little good at least. This is much more serious than we thought." Cora looked her master straight in the eyes, past his dark glasses. "Ed's DNA structure is completely corrupted. It's tearing him apart from the inside. If some miracle doesn't occur soon...he's not going to make it."

--

**Who doesn't love a cliffhanger? Bet you guys weren't expecting **_**that**_**! Bet you were expecting Dr. Hong or someone, too, right? Well, it's not! Ha! Twisty!!**


	13. Corruption

_Darkness surrounded him in a never-ending void of confusion. He squinted to get a better view of…what? There was nothing here to see. He was all alone._

_As Ed took a small step forward, completely absent-minded, no thoughts ran through his head at all. He felt no current emotions—not pain, not evil nor good, not peace, and definitely not confusion; even though he had no idea how or why or where he was. But, for some reason, he didn't care._

_All he cared about now was that object faintly glowing a light shade of blue throughout the darkness._

_As the boy came up to it—his original features finally shown—he lightly touched it. One emotion overcame him: peace. He felt completely calm and peaceful and…happy?_

_But that would be two emotions, right? What are emotions anyway?_

_Then it all came flooding back to him._

_Ed's thoughts swirled and jumped at him all at once. His emotions overtook him for an agonizing moment, before finally settling on its original peaceful and happy ones. He liked those. Why didn't he feel them more often?_

_Memories appeared in front of him. Happy-looking ones that made him smile and feel…well, happy!_

"_I did used to feel happy. With my...," He cocked his head, "friends. They made me happy too. Fizz, Loogie, Burn, Ol' Skool—" His smile widened at his last thought and the image in front of him made him blush and touch his cheek, "—Deets."_

You should feel happy, Ed.

_Ed looked up and squinted, only to see the same black abyss. He didn't like the looks of that, so he turned back to the now brightly glowing blue sphere of a non-solid in front of him. It wasn't a solid, but you could _feel_ it; and it definitely wasn't a liquid, but not exactly a gas either. It was just…there._

"_Caretaker? How come I can't see you?" Ed asked aloud._

Because this is your own dream, Ed. You can make it whatever you want—good or bad. I can't appear here because I am linked to the Machine. But I needed to warn you.

"_Warn me? About what?" Curiosity replaced peace._

You're corrupted. This may be a dream, but this state of mind will only last a short while. But it's not only you who's corrupted—it's destiny itself.

"_What—who's—destiny?" Frustration replaced happiness._

The world's destiny. And it all has to do with you, Ed. The world—including Progress City—was destined to be a happy place with minor evils, like Bedlam, with you there as the grand Protector over it all. But Bedlam's stepped over the line this time. He corrupted you and your DNA. Very unique, one-of-a-kind, pure genes—and it's changing you and our destiny for the worse.

"_What do you mean—for the worse?" Annoyance replaced curiosity._

By him over-stepping destiny's lines, he opened a whole new outcome for the future. The world may now very well end up a wasteland of evil—and you will be the one to cause it.

_Ed growled. His deep blue eyes shot back to the equally blue form in front of him. He put his hand through it like he did earlier, but felt a _huge_ decrease in the pleasure. It was almost gone. He frowned, no longer happy._

"_Show me,"_

As you wish. _And he could almost swear he heard the Caretaker sigh._

_The images in front of him—which had been swirling a nonchalant aurora of colors—flickered and changed into what looked to be Progress City._

_The future._

_Ed felt no emotions as he continued to watch over the disgraceful wasteland before him._

_In the vision of the wasted futuristic city, bodies were seen in random areas and present Ed could tell—this was his home. And those were not only random bodies—but the bodies of his best friends. Ed still felt no emotions—no remorse, no pleasure—as he continued to watch the horrid scene continue in front of him._

_The bodies of all his friends and co-workers were sliced to bits except one—Deets. Her body seemed perfectly fine, as if she was merely sleeping, but he and the Caretaker both knew she was as gone as the rest of them._

_There was a muffled yell as the vision switched over to another familiar figure just falling to his knees, but not yet defeated. Ol' Skool._

"_Ed…y-you need to fight this! You know you can! I know you can! We've all seen it happen before!" The old sensei was gasping for breath as he was visibly shaken and beaten. "Y-you can make-up for your mistakes…and start a n-new life with me. Make new friends and—"_

"_Will you shut up already? Man, you never did know when enough was enough," The figure standing in the shadows before Ol' Skool seemed almost refusing to show himself just yet. A small snicker. "But I'm making the rules now. Guess I really was ready after all, huh, _old friend?"

"_E-ed…Please, don't do this."_

"_I'm tired of following your rules. See ya later…" As the figure stepped out of the shadows, showing half his form, the present Ed grimaced on the inside and a shiver went down his spine. He knew what was coming and he knew he was the one who was going to—_

_The future Ed brought down his slammer for the final blow. There was a mild grunt of pain before it was all truly over._

_Ed looked away._

"_Turn it off, Caretaker," He demanded. Fear replaced frustration; disgust replaced annoyance._

_In the next scene of the vision, evil, warped, red-and-black Ed stood over Progress City. His fierce red eyes burning through the present Ed's very soul as it seemed like he was looking straight at him, smirking that deathly familiar smirk through the padding rain._

"_Please…" Ed felts warm tears rush to his still-blue eyes. "Please, turn it off," Fear remained. His eyes slowly opened._

_And future Ed laughed that anti-climatic laugh that trademarks every purely evil soul in a villain._

"_I said _turn it off!!"_ Ed yelled. The vision disappeared completely but the young boy could still hear the laughter in his head. The pain of his sensei. The screams of his friends. And the evil of himself._

_The blue spherical object disappeared. The blackness of the abyss of his mind flickered and warped. It looked as though the entire world was coming down around—or upon—him. Caretaker was gone._

_And he was truly alone._

_But Ed didn't care. His eyes closed after that last outburst and tears dripped freely down his chin and onto the still-stable never-ending ground. He wiped his face and stood. His eyes once again slowly began to open._

_The tears stopped._

_The frown was replaced with the ever-malicious grin that would send a chill down any entity's spine._

_And the evil replaced fear._

_--_

"That's it! I just figured it out!" Ol' Skool leapt from his seat in shock. He ran forward to check the slightly tinted red pallet that contained the complete recipe to make Ed. Once he did, he opened the container that once held the boy. It was empty, of course, and made a small fizzling sound when opened.

A single vile full of a purplish liquid sat inside, newly created.

"I…I can't believe I finally did it!" Ol' Skool hurriedly picked up the fragile vile and started to turn around…only to come face-to-face with an overly-curious Loogie.

"What cha doin' Ol' Skool?" Dr. Pinch asked loudly at that moment. Ol' Skool, definitely not expecting any company, yelled and tossed the vile up into the air.

The Dojo Couriers—and Crouch—all watched in horror as the vile fell to the ground, all too shocked to make any move to retrieve it.

At the last possible moment, the vile was swept out of mid-air by come mysterious creatures and dropped into the hands of a familiar face.

"Dr. Hong?"

Ol' Skool sighed thankfully and pushed past the crowd of people. Dr. Hong carefully handed him the vile—his nano bots buzzing back into his scientist jacket—and nodded.

That's when Ol' Skool spun around and glared at his courier team. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Well how were we supposed to know you were carrying some sort of fragile vile?" Burn mumbled.

"Well, yeah, that; but also the fact that I'm old! You could've given me a heart-attack!"

"Sorry, Ol' Skool…" They all chimed in boredly, besides Crouch who was a second away from bursting into laughter.

Dr. Hong's attention went to the short robot. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to tell Ol' Skool a message from Bedlam," Deets explained.

Ol' Skool nodded. "What is it?"

Crouch shifted, feeling slightly awkward from the attention. "Mr. Bedlam told me to tell you…about Ed. He's, well…"

"He's what?" Deets demanded.

"He's going to die from the corrupted DNA inside of him."

Following that sentence was a long, shocked silence. Ol' Skool was the first to recover and sighed, shaking his head. "Well, now I guess I can't just hope I over-looked something…I know I didn't. I knew this would happen…"

Dr. Hong was second to recover—barely showing any signs that he was shocked at all. "What, may I ask, is in the vile, Ol' Skool?"

Ol' Skool lifted it up in the light for all to admire. "This is Ed's cure." He looked to his prize team of Dojo couriers. "And I need you four to make a drop for me. Deliver this directly to Ed," He said this as he picked up and transferred the liquid into a shot—extremely careful not to spill a single drop. "Once you inject him with it, he will be cured within a matter of minutes,"

"_If_ it's not too late." Dr. Hong added darkly and Ol' Skool merely nodded. Burn took the shot and smiled.

"We'll make the drop Ol' Skool. We'll cure Ed for sure!" he enthused.

"Yeah, it's not too late yet—it can't be!" Fizz added.

"There's always hope for Team Dojo!" Loogie laughed.

Deets smiled. "Ed'll be better in no time!"

"Great! Now go save Ed!" Ol' Skool smiled as he watched the rest of his courier team make their way out the door of the lab to go save Ed.

--

In Bedlam's tower, a pair of blood red eyes opened. They stood up, silent, and ran out the door. He ran past Bedlam's room, the main room (where Bedlam and Cora still are), then the door. He powered-up, then hopped on his new-ish hover board.

Ed growled deeply to himself as he continued on his way to Sector 9.

And a smirk settled on his features as he thought back to his vision.


	14. Plans for the Future

**Hey! I almost have 50 reviews! Sweet!!**

--

Sector 9. Standing there, holding the Link, he knew that this is where it all would begin…and end. And either way, he just had to be successful.

Ed lifted up the Link and allowed it to open the strange portal into the Machine. Before he could finish this process, a searing pain shot through his head and filled his entire body. It felt as though he was being electrocuted from the inside out. He dropped the Link and it rolled away, stopping the process.

Ed held his head and panted as the pain melted away. He has never experienced such pain before!

"Agh! What was that all about?" Ed grumbled to himself, slowly letting his vision clear. When it was good enough, he looked around for the Link.

"Yo, Ed! Over here!" Ed's head shot up and he spotted that same team of couriers. Except this time they were more than familiar. He knew exactly who they were.

"Give me the Link, Burn!"

Burn was slightly taken aback. "Y-you remember me now?"

"Yeah. I remember exactly who you guys are. Deets, Burn, Loogie, Fizz," Ed took a step towards the group of couriers. "Now do ya mind giving me the Link now?"

"Wait, Ed! We have the cure!" Deets exclaimed, rushing forward with the shot. She quickly made her way over to the still-warped boy, oblivious to anything. As soon as she was within reaching distance, Ed quickly took out his slammer.

"Hey! Stay away from me!" He yelled, jumped back a bit. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to cure you before you die! Now stay still." Deets attempted at giving Ed the cure again, when he jumped back for a second time. He smirked and slashed at the shot with his slammer. The shot went soaring through the air, before it was caught by Fizz.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ed growled.

A look of pure confusion swept across Deets' face as she looked at him. "Wh-what do you mean, Ed? You remember us, right? We're you friends,"

Ed straightened himself and smirked, saying the few words that was just enough for the courier team to know that he's gone way too far. "I have no friends."

They all just stood there stunned. Ed merely shrugged and strolled over to Burn. When he reached for the Link, Burn finally snapped out of it and yanked his hand away.

"Not so fast, hotshot. Now I don't know if it's too late for the cure now or not, but whatever's happening to you, it isn't good. An anything not good, is not getting this Link," Burn held it up.

As soon as he finished his last sentence, someone snatched up the Link right from his hand.

"I beg to differ…" They all gasped and looked up. Bedlam stood there in his (large, red machine thingy), holding up the Link, laughing evilly. He looked down to Ed, who was glaring at him. "Hello, Ed. You managed to go against my rules once again," He moved the machine closer to the boy, who stood motionless, unafraid. "Come join your father so we can depict your punishment—"

"You're not my father!!" Ed shouted angrily. "And you lied to me!"

Bedlam cocked his eyebrow. "So you're better now, hm? Why hasn't your appearance changed?"

"Because of your warped experiment!" Fizz yelled.

Bedlam turned to the group of Dojo couriers. With that one sentence, the five of them began having a long fight about who did what to Ed.

Ed, on the other hand, snuck around them all while they were distracted. His eyes locked on the Link in Bedlam's hand. He walked around to the other side of his machine and jumped onto it.

He snatched up the Link without anyone seeing or knowing.

Finally, Dr. Pinch moved around. "Has anyone seen Ed?"

That's when everyone turned. They all saw him towards the machine's opening devices. Ed lifted the Link as the four parts of the Machine opened up. The door/pathway opened up and he grinned with evil joy.

"Ed—no!" They all—but Bedlam, who still wasn't completely sure on what was going on—yelled.

A step before the door, Ed turned and smirked at them all. His deep red eyes and red-black hair flashed, only for a _split_ second, it's normal, natural blue and blueblack. But the worst part of it was that his face and attitude didn't change at all. He was still evil for that split second. But the second went by so fast that they figured it was just an image of their imagination.

He turned back to the door and took was step towards it...

…then fell back with a scream.

Ed's entire body was covered in electrical waves. The Machine electrocuted him and knocked him out of it. He fell backwards and closed his eyes.

Team Dojo ran over to him, making sure he was okay.

"Is he okay?" Loogie asked.

Fizz stayed kneeling next to the warped boy's form. "He's breathing, but was hit with a massive electrical surge," An idea struck. "Hand me the cure,"

Deets did so. Fizz carefully picked the right spot and injected the strange liquid into Ed's system. He groaned for a second, took in a deep breath, let it out, and that was it. His eyes remained closed and it appeared as if nothing had happened.

"Did it work?" Deets questioned hesitantly.

Fizz stood. "I don't know."

Burn watched him in silence with the others. "All we can do now is wait and hope that it isn't too late."

--

**There is no arguing with this chapter! Lol. Sorry it took so long though. The next chapter shall be the final chapter! What will happen to Ed now? Read on to find out more! And review, too!!**


	15. Pure Feelings

**Sorry for the long wait, folks, but I was, uh, giving the last chapter some suspense!**

**--**

"Mm…," Ed groaned subtly.

"He's waking up!" He heard a voice to the right of him say. Or though he heard the voice say anyway. His head was pounding, his vision blurred, his hearing numbed.

"Ed? Ed! Can you hear me?" Someone was shaking his. He couldn't exactly make out the face. Didn't react. Who were these people and why was this one shaking him?

"Look at his eyes!"

Ed glanced over the person who was shaking him shoulder. He noticed three other blurred people. He opened his mouth to ask them who they were, but only nonsense came out.

He passed out again.

--

Ed…Ed…It's time to wake up now.

"_Wha…" Ed rubbed his head and opened his eyes. Why was his head hurting so badly? "Why am I back here again?" As soon as he stood, he instantly regretted it. Ed fell back to his knees, doubled over in pain. _

_It felt as if his entire being was being ripped apart, molecule by molecule._

"_Why…does…it hurt?!" he yelled._

Ed, face the pain. Try to ignore it. Fight it and it will go away. You have to fight Bedlam's influence.

"_Caretaker, help me!"_

I can't do that, Ed. You must do this on your own. Now look at what you've become—do you want to die this way?

_A mirror appeared in front of the boy. Ed glanced up through tearful eyes and gasped. He never saw himself since the experiment. Now…this was just shocking, to say the absolute least._

"_Is…that really me?" he questioned, taking one hand away from his stomach to trace to outline of his features._

It's what you've become. _It was almost as if she was trying to avoid the answer._

_Ed traced the outline of his spiky red-black hair and his tinted skin. Until he finally came to rest on the worst feature of all—his eyes. He stared deep into his own eyes, enthralled and mystified, but most of all—sickened._

_He stared long and hard for what seemed like forever. Ed felt his world go dark around him and felt an almost inevitable loneliness, but dare not call out, as if he would literately drown from the dark and loneliness rushing down his throat, like a river of death._

_In watching his deep red eyes, Ed saw flashes of what he did in his warped state. But worse of all…what he thought of doing. Tears numbly streamed down his cheeks and the pain almost increased, until he shakily stood up—eyes never looking away from his mirrored ones._

"_That's not me." And he shut his eyes._

_Familiar voices came to his ears._

"Why is he…crying?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"His heartbeat is back to normal and his vital signs seem to be okay."

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"Ed, wake up!"

He opened his eyes again.

Ed sat up from the med-bay table and looked around. Five familiar faces surrounded him with mixed looks of relief and worry.

Deets came up to him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Are you feeling better, Ed?"

"Yeah…I think I am." he responded. Deets squeaked in joy and tightly hugged him, planting a huge one right on his lips. He felt his temperature rising again, but in a good way this time.

Ol' Skool stepped forward and patted him on the back. "Glad to have you back, Ed,"

Ed wiped the dried tears of pain away from his face and looked up at them. "What happened to Bedlam and Dr. Hong?"

Fizz stepped forward, but before she could respond, Loogie was on it. "There were crashes and booms and p'koushs!" he empathized with many sound effects. "It was so monkey!"

Fizz lightly shoved him out of the way. "What Loogie is trying to say is… Dr. Hong had a back-up plan all along—well, to defeat Bedlam, anyway. After you passed out from the electrical wave the Machine gave you, Bedlam tried sneaking in the Machine, too. Dr. Hong came back with Zero and—"

"Zero's okay!?" Ed exclaimed, remembering the beating him and Spyker gave him.

Burn nodded. "Yeah. Dr. Hong used his nanobot technology to fix him up again. He's just like new and still on our side,"

"Phew…"

Fizz cleared her throat. "Like I was saying, Dr. Hong and Zero appeared at the door just in time and beat him back. He was running home to his computer systems like no tomorrow!"

"Really? Man, I wish I could've seen that!" Ed laughed.

"You should've!" Loogie said. "First, Dr. Hong was all like 'zap and bam' with his nanobots and then Zero was like 'boom bop!' with his weapons and—"

"I think he gets the point, Loogie," Burn chuckled. He looked back to Ed. "Good to have you back to normal, Hotshot."

"Yeah, it's feels good, too." Ed replied.

Ed finally smiled his original, sweet smile, his blue eyes gleaming with pureness.

--

**And so goes the final chapter! Read and review, telling me how you liked it! Hehe, I had fun with this story, but am now glad it's over!**


End file.
